This invention relates to generally a round bale-forming machine and, more particularly, to apparatus for slicing the bale into two or more parts by means of a cutter mounted in the sidewalls of the baler.
Many bale-forming machines exist which form fibrous agricultural crops into bales that are either twine or wire tied. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,466 to Arnold et al discloses a method for forming large round bales in a machine comprising a cage-like frame having a horizontal axis and a generally cylindrical shaped baling zone. Upwardly extending machine sidewalls form the confining end surfaces of the baling zone. A plurality of serially arranged conveying elements enclose and generally define the circumferential periphery of the baling zone. Thus the size of the baling chamber remains constant during the bale-forming process. To accomplish discharge of a completed bale, the baling chamber is divided into two portions approximately along a vertically extending axis cutting plane. The rear portion of the housing is then configured to swing upward from a hinge point at the top, thereby allowing the bale to be discharged rearward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,176 which is assigned to the same assignee as this application, discloses bale-forming means wherein the hinge point of the discharge gate differs somewhat from the above-described Arnold et al patent. A key element in the implementation is the placement of the hinge point of the discharge gate. It is at the most forward edge of the baling chamber, putting it generally at the same height above ground as the central axis of the chamber. The movable upper section comprises a subframe covered by protective panels including a pair of spaced-apart sidewalls mounted at right angles to the central axis of the baling chamber. Also situated in the movable upper section are all of the conveying elements with the exception of the bottom conveyor. This includes those conveying elements which are serially disposed around the rear, top, and front of the generally cylindrical periphery of the baling zone. This means that only the bottom conveyor is not enclosed in that portion of the baler which swings upward like a clam shell to provide a tailgate through which a completed bale can be discharged.
Each conveyor element in the upper section comprises a plurality of side-by-side belts which are entrained on first and second spaced-apart rollers having horizontal axes, the ends of each roller being journalled in the sidewalls of the movable upper section. The rollers at the downstream end of each conveying element are synchronously driven from the PTO of the tractor. There is a space between the last of the serially arranged conveying elements and the uppermost surface of the bottom conveyor. This space provides an inlet to the baling chamber which extends the full width of the baler. The outwardly extending axial shaft of the last downstream roller additionally serves as the hinge point around which the upper section pivots. A hydraulically actuated piston appropriately mounted between the upper section subframe and a location on the main frame just forward of the hinge point serves as a motive force to open and close the tailgate.
This invention improves on the baler of Arnold et al in that a capability is provided for slicing the bale into two or more parts. The prior art Arnold et al baler generates large round bales which are 5 feet long. As such, they do not always fit through the doors which provide access to the feed alleyway in front of the cattle stanchions. Providing the hay baler with the option to produce two bales, makes it possible for the livestock owner to reach his feeding alleyway when it is accessible through a narrow doorway.